Kairi in Wonderland
by Sakutada
Summary: Sora's a rabbit, Zexion's a doorknob, and who's the Dodo Bird? Find out who your favorite Kingdom Hearts character will be in Kairi's dream of Alice in Wonderland.
1. The Hole to Wonderland

_I have never really read Alice in Wonderland, but I hopefully have a good image of the whole thing. This basically is a parody where Kingdom Hearts characters are the characters from Alice in Wonderland, but it starts off in a Kingdom Hearts setting. I hope you enjoy this. I'm going to be giving it out in little blips so that people can read it easier. _

_**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **_

**Part 1**

**The Hole to Wonderland**

Kairi yawned but quickly shut her jaw when Sora snapped a look at her. He set a book next to her. He gave her a serious look as she sat on the tilted palm tree. She sighed, and picked up the book; it was heavier than she expected.

"Sora, why?" she asked with a whiney tone.

"Because I think it's a great book," Sora defended. He tapped the cover. It was grey from age, and Kairi already found it dull to begin with.

"Alice in Wonderland?" she read from the golden title on the spine of the book. "But it's so old."

"Hey, if I had the patients to read it," Sora protested. "And I enjoyed it, then you'll like it too, hopefully."

"Yeah… hopefully," she sighed. She lifted the dusty front cover over and read the title page. "Okay, but you're sitting right here as I read it."

"Come on, Kairi!"

"You're making me,"

"Fine, but can I walk around and stuff?"

"Sure, you just can't leave this part of the island," she insisted. "The bridge is your limit."

Sora sighed impatiently, and sat down in the sand under her feet. She stretched and lied down on the rough palm tree's trunk. She flipped to the first page.

She got to the middle when she started dozing off. She flattened the page out as she yawned into her hand. She already knew, basically, the story. Alice dreamed she fell down a hole as she chased after a rabbit that worked for a mean Queen. She encounters other strange characters… every version she had heard of it was different, but had a lot of the same kind of characters.

"Alice…" she had to stop to yawn. She murmured to herself the words so she wouldn't fall asleep. However, her eyes drooped. The sounds of Sora's goofing off drifted away.

Then she fell off the trunk of the tree; she had lost her balance. She fell on her back, and stared up at the sky. She turned to see if Sora had found any concern in her fall. When she turned her head Sora wasn't there.

"Sora?" She called. She got up and brushed herself off. She sighed. "Where the heck did you go?" She ran to the sides and looked for a fallen Sora. Nothing was in the water. She turned when she heard a scurrying sound in the plants that grew around the trunk's base.

She gasped with her hand over her mouth when Sora's head popped out of the bushes. Then she almost started laughing when she realized he had bunny ears on. He looked worried and in a rush. He hopped out of the bush. Kairi examined his strange clothing.

He wore a brown coat and grey pants as he hurriedly reached into his coat's pocket. He pulled out a silver chain and at the end was a watch. He flicked open the pocket watch and jumped up in surprise.

"Oh, no!" He exclaimed in horror. He shoved the watch into his pocket and started running towards the bridge. Kairi waved her hand to stop him, but she started following him when he didn't stop. She went from a trot to a gallop and to a run; Sora was nervous about getting somewhere!

"Sora, come back!" she cried. He ducked into their secret cove. She threw the leaves back and chased after him. She heard his footsteps echo through the passage way to the rocky opening. She found the entrance, and gasped for air. Then she spotted him- the last glimpse she got of him was when he disappeared behind a sketched-on rock. She raced to the rock and found a hole there she had never seen before.

"Should I… or shouldn't I?" She murmured to herself, with her hand holding her chin. She got on her knees and looked into the hole. It was completely dark, like a dark blanket was placed on top of the hole.

"Did he go through here?" She wondered. She leaned farther into the hole; trying to find the smallest glimmer of light. She picked up a tiny pebble beside her and dropped it in. She leaned her ear close to the hole. She waited for any sound of an end. She shook her head when none came.

She grabbed the sides of the hole and shoved her head in the hole. "Sora?" she called. She felt the rocks erode under her weight. She screamed when she started falling into the dark depths of the mysterious hole.

_I hope you enjoyed part one. Please review. _


	2. The Door to the Unknown

_Here's part 2. Hope you enjoy it. I'd like to hear suggestions on characters and stuff. I already have idea's I just want to hear yours and maybe I might change it because I like your idea better than mine. _

_**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **_

**Part 2**

**The Door to the Unknown**

She watched the cave's ceiling become smaller and smaller as she started falling deeper. Kairi kept screaming, running her hands on the wall for traction. The rocky wall was too smooth; not a crack existed on the walls. She looked down when she realized the hole's walls were getting farther and farther apart.

She felt her fall becoming slower and more relaxing. She stopped screaming when candles started appearing on the walls. The odd thing about them was they were upside down. Or was she upside down?

"But I don't remember falling upside down," she recalled to herself. She stared when other pieces of random furniture and objects started becoming more common. Chairs, drawers, mirrors, (which projected her image upside down) jars, pans, beds, umbrellas, basically every necessity for a normal house hold.

She looked up, and realized the floor was closer than she thought. She crossed her arms and felt her feet becoming heavy; she was hopefully going to land on her feet.

Not quite.

She landed heavy and hard on her bottom, but was cushioned by… she looked down and it was an ordinary checkered floor; nothing to cushion her fall. She shrugged and got up brushing herself off. Sora was a couple feet away. He took a look at his silver watch, jumped in surprise, and gasped "I'm late!"

Kairi raced after him. "Sora!" she called. "Come on!" He dashed farther into the hallway that had been led by the opening she had fallen into. She reached the end of the corridor when she watched his feet squeeze into a tiny door. He closed it. She jumped when several doors slammed at the same time with it.

She opened the first door. It was normal size. She walked into it, not ready to hit a wall. She looked down and a tinier door was under that one. She opened it, and threw open several other, as they got smaller.

When she finally reached the last door it was almost too small for her to fit into. However, she squeezed herself into it. Sora wasn't in sight in the next room. She got up and sighed. She walked over to the far walls for any clues.

She found a mouse-sized door. She knelled down and grabbed the knob. She fell back on her bottom when the knob jiggled. A face twisted into view. He had a low glare, but he had this young, wise look to him. The door's knob was not his nose, which was good news to Kairi; the door had a good looking face on it.

The door was also a greyish-blueish color. His face somehow jogged her memory. He looked familiar. Something looked different about him though. Where she came from, for some reason this face normally had long greyish-blueish bangs in the right part of his face.

The name Zexion came to mind- but she had never met a Zexion. She had just heard Riku talk about him.

"Hello," he mumbled. "Who are you and why did you wake me up?" He yawned and smacked his lips. Kairi's face twisted into a frown.

"A talking door knob…" she murmured to herself.

"I'm not a talking knob," he corrected. "The knob is just there for company."

"I'm sorry," she shrugged. "Okay, umm, did a boy run through this room? He has bunny ears and-"

"Yes," the door spoke. "He did run through here… he ran through me." Kairi placed her hands on her hips.

"How?" she asked. "He's too big."

"No," the door said. "You're too big."

Kairi was getting tired of this door already. He was never clear. "Look all I need is to find him, so how do I get through?"

"Try the bottle," he sighed. Kairi froze when she heard nothing happen.

"What bottle?"

"Turn around,"

She turned and a table was behind her. She tilted her head in confusion. She didn't remember the table being there when she had walked in. She heard the door sigh as she got up. She walked up to the table and saw a bottle and a cookie.

"You said the bottle right?" she called down behind her shoulder. The door didn't respond. She shrugged and picked up the bottle. It was sparkling and a clear blue glass. She examined the bottle. She spun it around in her fingers. The only label it had was-

"Drink me," she read aloud. "Is it safe?" she wondered. She sniffed it. She jiggled the liquid a little. She popped the cork off the top with some difficulty. She took a long gulp. She smacked her lips, feeling around the taste.

"Kind of tastes like… coconut milk," she proclaimed. "And… fried seagull eggs, with a sprinkle of… that spice Riku and Sora made from sand and fish." She shook her head as she thought about the idea. When she was finished she realized she was tiny. The legs of the table were towering over her. The table was a glistening ceiling. She dropped the bottle, realizing the once tiny bottle was now as tall as her. She glanced over at the door. He was glaring at her. She looked up a chair that had suddenly appeared. She grabbed its leg and started climbing up the leg of the chair like the trunk of a coconut tree. She reached the seat of the chair. It was cushioned with a sewn in red pillow. She swung her arms back and forth and jumped on the top of the table.

She grabbed on to the side, and realized how slippery the glass on the table was. "What are you doing?" the door called.

"I'm curious of what the cookie does," she screamed back. She tuned out his nervous sounding voice. She hugged the cookie to pick it up and took several large bits out of it.

"No!" she heard the door knob shout louder than she had ever heard him.

"What?" she called down impatiently. Then she hiccuped, and each time she did, she grew.

"Told you not to," she heard a far away voice say. She was smashed in the room. Her back was taking up the whole ceiling and he arms were smashed into her sides. Her legs crammed into her face. She felt around for the bottle under the table, which was smashed behind her leg.

The room quickly became hot. She felt around until her fingers got tired and twisted up into each other. She moaned in frustration. Sweat started streaking her face. They started dripping furiously off her face. She couldn't wipe her forehead; her arm was too big to bend in the tiny room.

"Can you see the bottle?" she asked the door.

"Geez don't talk so loud," it complained.

"I'm not talking very loud," she said gently. "Can you see the stinkin' bottle?"

The door sighed. "Yes, but it's not like I have arms."

"Well, what side of the room?"

"The left,"

"My left or your left?"

"My left of course," She reached to her right and felt around. A tiny glass thing was right beside her. It took her several times to grab it and move her hand to get it to her face.

Her sweat was getting so ridiculous; it started flooding at her feet. She quickly dumped the remains of the liquid into her mouth. She abruptly shrank. She was instantly drowned into the water. When the waves swept her to the door, the door was spitting out water.

"Yuck," he complained, but was rewarded with more water in his mouth.

"Open up!" Kairi called. She swam over to him as her swung open. She kept her head upright and let the waves take her into… where ever Sora was going.

_I didn't make Kairi cry because I'm making her a little tougher than she actually is in the game, so I just couldn't see her crying. Which brings me to another thing- I'm not a Kairi fan. I'm just using her because Namine's to gentle and shy and Xion seems too bold. Kairi's the perfect mix. _

_Please review. _


	3. The Shore to Wonderland

_Here is part three. Can you guess who the Dodo Bird will be? I understand this might be very hard to read if you read the real Alice in Wonderland- I never have. I'm just going by the Disney movie vision. I'm sorry for the real fans… _

_**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**_

**Part 3**

**The Shore to Wonderland**

Kairi struggled to stay above the waves. The door had led her to a completely different atmosphere. The sky was cloudy and she saw rounded rocks everywhere. She spotted a large bottle and climbed into it.

She heard all of her sounds crowd herself, but she looked around, trying to ignore it. She pressed her hands on the sides of the spinning bottle for balance. She traveled for a while, trying not to throw-up several times. The ride wouldn't let down either; the waves were powerful and big.

She started wondering if she shouldn't leave the bottle; it seemed to be taking her no where. Then she spotted something on one of the rounded rocks. She rubbed the bottle's glass for a clearer look. It was a man with uncontrollable, blonde hair swaying his hands and dancing. She pressed her head up against where he was dancing and her butt on the other end for balance.

He had a bill that went out and curved for a nose and a mouth. His eyes looked laid back and relaxed. He was apparently singing, because Kairi couldn't hear any music. He stepped from side to side while turning in circles. The waves weren't as powerful over by him, but they sprayed up in the air.

Kairi gasped when the waves kicked back it revealed a dancing circle of underwater animals. They seem to be running-dancing to the same beat the bird-man was dancing to.

She grabbed the sides of the bottle's opening and hoisted herself up. She kicked off the bottle's neck inside and landed right in the middle of someone's path, which was running. She rolled to the side before getting stepped on by a-

"Running fish?" she gasped amazed. He looked to be having a great time. She got a closer glimpse of the bird-man, before getting swept by the waves. She grabbed onto the rock, getting pounded by the waves. When the waves kicked back, she decided to get in line.

"Yo!" the man cried out happily. He looked at her and started following her with his circle. "You're new, aren't you?"

"Who are you?" Kairi asked in curiousness. The man laughed jovially. She gave a worried look to the side, watching the waves get closer. She then looked at him. He wore a long purple shirt with a white sailor's cap. He had bird feet too.

She then gasped for air when the waves came back. She was lifted off her feet and set back down on her back when the waves kicked back.

"I am the host of this race," the man said. "I am the Dodo Bird everyone hears about!" Kairi scratched the side of her head when a random name came to mind. She had heard it, but never met anyone with it- like someone in a different life knew it.

"It's not Demyx, is it?" she called up.

"Demy-wha?" He called down, with his hand cuffing his ear. Kairi got up, but was pounded with waves again.

In aggravation she cried, "Does anyone know where a boy with bunny ears went?"

"Woah," the Dodo Bird cried. "You have to get dry first!" he spread his arms out.

"Well, do you have a towel?"

The Dodo laughed. "Oh, no. Everyone knows the way to dry off in Wonderland is to race in the Caucus Race with us."

"Skip the drying then," she shouted, her head above the water for a few seconds, then under. "How do I get past all this water?"

"Head over to the shore," the Dodo said pointing to Kairi's left. She looked over, but could never see over the wall of waves.

"How do I get to the shore?" she asked him.

"I'll take you, if you don't have a ride," the Dodo bird exclaimed, delighted. He reached down for an umbrella next to him. He opened it up and tossed it into the water. Kairi watched him jump in, and flatten a spot next to him.

"Hop in!" he invited. She raced over to him and jumped up into the umbrella before getting swept over by the waves again. The Dodo laughed and they were off to the shore of Wonderland.

Kairi hung her head over the side of the umbrella. "So it's like a raft," she concluded.

"Yes," the Dodo said, and reached behind him. He pulled out a sitar. He placed it on his lap, ready to play. "You don't mind, do you?"

Kairi shook her head. He plucked a couple times, and then played a song. Kairi had never heard it before. He mentioned the Caucus Race more than once. She looked to the horizon, waiting to see land.

It took several rounds of the Dodo to play his song before she saw a strip of land on the horizon. She crawled to the front part of the umbrella, and she watched the land become full of detail and get bigger.

"You can't go to Wonderland dressed like that," the Dodo told her, disapprovingly. Kairi looked down at her clothes. She looked fine to her. She crossed her arms, defending.

"What's the matter with my clothes?" she asked pouting.

"Don't want to get teased, do you?" the Dodo asked, putting away his sitar. He retrieved a set of clothes. "You can try these on when you get ashore." He said, handing them to her.

She unraveled the clothing. It was a pink dress, and a white *pinafore to go on top. She examined the stockings that were also in the pile. He handed her shoes. They were black to match with a black bow he had instructed her to put on.

"You'll look nice," he assured her with a smile. He stepped up and boarded her off onto the sand. "Have a nice day!"  
She stepped off and got her first look at the Wonderland that wasn't underwater.

_*Pinafore-a child's apron, usually large enough to cover the dress and sometimes trimmed with flounces. (Alice wears one in Disney's Alice in Wonderland.)_

_Please keep reading and please review. _


	4. The Path through the Trees

_This chapter was difficult to write because I couldn't think of anyone that struck me as Tweetle Dee and Tweetle Dum. I also don't enjoy the Tweetles and have seen so many different versions of them; I didn't know whether to go with the gentle naïve ones or the manipulative mischievous ones. I also found I'm going by _**Alice's Adventures in Wonderland **_and_** Through the**__**Looking Glass and What Alice Found. **_So, I'm basically going by what I remember of the Disney movie. _

_**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**_

**Part 4**

**The Path through the Trees**

Kairi was standing at the entrance of a path that led to a dense forest. She blinked and soaked in the millions of leafs that hung off of purple branches. She carried the clothes the Dodo had given her as she listened to his song growing farther and farther away.

Looking around, she saw no one to see her get dress. She moved behind a tree and slipped off her clothes. The dress was loose and easier to move in than she expected. The shoes had toe room, and the stockings were a perfect fit. She tied the bow on her head and realized there was no time to lose- she needed to find Sora.

She followed the path through the forest. She had to tug herself lose several times from stray thorns. She hopped over fallen tree trunks and listened closely for anything suspicious. She halted when she heard voices and a rustle in the bushes.

When she spun around it stopped. She searched behind her before spinning on her heel again to keep heading forward. Her heel gave out when she ran into two faces. On her bottom, she looked up two boys.

Kairi brushed herself off as she studied the boys. One had blonde hair with a cocky looking appearance and air about him. The other looked soft, with black hair. They looked completely opposite- except for the clothes they were wearing. The boys wore red overalls with a matching red bowtie on top of their yellow shirts.

She sighed when two unfamiliar names came to mind.

"Hello!" the black haired one greeted with a warm smile. He quickly took her right hand and shook it roughly.

"Hey!" the other said; though his friendliness sounded slightly fake. He took her left hand and shook it. She soon felt like a human smoothie, her eyes crossed in dizziness and her balance being dependent on their strength in shakes.

"I'm…looking…for…ugg…" she moaned. Her hand was finally loose and she repositioned her bow.

"I don't think I know an Ugg,"The black haired one said. She stared at him coldly, and then realized he wasn't kidding. He scratched his head like he took her seriously. The blonde one looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"What kind of name is Ugg?"

"Well, that's not his name," she said, finally feeling firmly planted to the ground. "I was dizzy."

"If you were Dizzy then who are you now?" the black haired one asked.

Kairi rubbed her head in frustration. "I'm Kairi," she said. "I always have been Kairi." The pair looked at each other and nodded.

"I'm Tweetle Dee," The black hair one said warmly, taking her hand again. She tried to pull away, but he held tightly and shook it.

"I'm Tweetle Dum," the other said, taking her free hand. She let them shake her until they were finished. When they did, she remembered what she was going to say before.

Grasping her head, she said, "Have you seen a boy with bunny ears?" Her vision was swirled and it hurt to see, but she noticed them looking at each other again. They didn't respond, and she shook her head.

"I have to go now," she excused, and walked past them like two doors. They grabbed her arms and pulled her beside them. Tweetle Dum "tsch"ed as Tweetle Dee swung her around.

"You haven't stayed around long enough," he said. Tweetle Dee set her down on a log. She crossed her legs. She couldn't shake off the feeling that she had seen them before. They looked familiar, and then the names came back to mind.

'Pence and Hayner,' she thought. They sounded so familiar and comforting, like she had known them and she had watched over them before. The blonde one, Tweetle Dum was had a painful resemblance to Hayner and the other, Tweetle Dee, Pence. Before she could ponder, the Tweetle pair sat on either side of her.

"You can't leave so quickly," Tweetle Dum scolded with a smirk.

"That's not very nice," Tweetle Dee fussed.

"Or polite,"

"I have to find my friend," Kairi protested. She really wished she could get up and keep going down the path. Then she felt a rock drop heavily in her stomach when she thought she'd get lost and never find Sora, and the rest of Wonderland was a forest.

"Then you have to beat me at a game," Tweetle Dum replied. He got up and went towards the trees, rummaging for something. Tweetle Dee clapped delighted. Kairi hoped the game wouldn't be too risking. He pulled out two sticks and orbs.

"What's it called?" Kairi asked, getting up with a smile. Then again…she had always loved games- that was their lifestyle on the island.

"Struggle," He said, tossing her a stick. She barley caught it when the name struck her as familiar also. She grasped the stick firmly and swung it around for a test. She nodded when she liked the easily controlled staff.

"I already know how to play," she said with her game face. She took some orbs from him, counted them up, and stuck them to her clothes. She hoped this would go fast and easy; but she also hoped it'd be fun.

"I hope you're good," she said. "Ready?"

He answered with a charge at her. She dodged to the side, and knocked off a couple orbs off his back. Kairi swooped down and picked them up, being rewarded with a jab in the gut. She dropped them and had lost a few.

Tweetle Dum scooped them up and placed them on his cloths. She waited for him, she felt as though the orbs were her bait and he was the prey. He cautiously approached her as they circled each other. She jabbed tauntingly. He jumped and brought his staff down with him. She jumped to the right and hit him in his side.

Orbs rained onto the forest floor. She rolled past his feet and caught a few. He regained the ones she missed. She had more now, which made it harder to move without dropping one. He charged at her with his stick held in front of him like he was a human arrow. She riskily reached out for his staff.

He let it slide through her closed fingers and she grasped it right when it hovered in front of her gut. Watching wide-eyed, Tweetle Dee gasped on the sidelines. She had him trapped. He looked at her with his last desperate look and closed his eyes. She wacked his back and all the orbs rained down. She tugged his staff loose and hit his knees. He fell to the ground as she retrieved all the orbs.

He panted on the ground. He smiled up at her as Tweetle Dee clapped. She stared down at him victoriously, feeling the orbs weigh her down. She shook them off, and helped him up.

"May I be on my way now?" she asked smugly and she was trotting down the path as Tweetle Dee and Tweetle Dum waved good-bye. She trotted for a few minutes before seeing the trees thin out. When they stopped she found herself passing up a cozy looking house as Sora dashed out of it.

_This was one of the longer ones. Sorry if there are an errors. My editor was taking to long to sit down and read. _! _

_Please review. _


	5. The House of a Friend

_This was harder than expected. We're getting to the good parts though. I hope you enjoy, and remember that if I stayed with Kairi's original character she'd be really annoying and not as adventurous. _

_**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**_

**Part 5**

**The House of a Friend**

Kairi raced over desperately when she saw Sora scurrying around the house. He looked as bustled and worried as before. It pained her; she had never seen him look so worried or hurried. She approached him gently. He ran in and out of the house and around the house. When he spotted Kairi he raced to her. She almost screamed for joy that he had seen her; until he spoke.

"Mary Ann!" He exclaimed. He grabbed her hands. "Please! Help me!" He ran around her and back towards the house. She followed and froze.

"What did you call me?" She asked with her hands on her hips. "Sora, are you playing around?" She grabbed him by his shoulders and abruptly spun him around. He looked into her eyes for a second in confusion.

He stared and then kept going. "Go, go, go!" He exclaimed pushing her to the house.

"What's the bug rush?" she asked as he pushed her. She opened the door before he rammed her into it. He pushed her to the staircase. She grasped the rail and examined the house. It was painted a calming color with cozy, welcoming furniture. She started walking to one of the chairs, but Sora grabbed her arms and guided her up the stairs.

"Please!" He pleaded. "I'll be very _very _late if somebody doesn't help me!" He raced out of the house without an explanation. She chased after him.

"What do you need?" She called after him.

"Get my gloves," He called back over his shoulder, throwing open his garden gate. She ran inside, deciding to be a help. What are friends for? She climbed the stairs, trying not to trip over her clumsy dress. She opened the first door and searched inside. She opened drawers quickly while thinking.

Why was Sora in such a rush and why did he even come to Wonderland in the first place? He had suddenly become someone else. How did he know about Wonderland? What was he late for? He had seemed fine and relaxed when he had been the same Sora handing her the Alice in Wonderland book.

She searched through the whole dresser and no gloves. She looked on top and spotted a case. Maybe he was tidy enough to put his gloves in a special case. Then again, he might have been in such a big hurry last time, he could have thrown them anywhere- his room back at home was a lot messier than this one anyway.

She opened the golden case. She licked her lips when it was filled with cookies, similar to the one next to the bottom in the room before she entered Wonderland. She picked up one the cookies for a closer look. It felt like a thick but soft cookie with enjoyable icing. In pink icing it read: Eat me.

She closed her eyes, taking a small bite of the cookie. Her stomach rumbled as she tasted the cookie. She felt a sudden tight squeeze. She opened her eyes and reacted to the abruptly small environment. Her head almost popped the roof off the top of the house. She shot her arms out of the windows and her legs jutted out of the sides of the house.

It was an embarrassing and uncomfortable fit. She peeked her eyes out of house of the straining roof. Sora was frantically having a panic fit on his yard. He ran in circles with his hands on his head screaming. Coming down the road was a familiar face; the Dodo Bird. He strutted down the road eyeing the crazy Sora. She bit her lip as the Dodo looked up at her.

"Help!" Sora shouted at the Dodo Bird, hopping over the gate that bordered his yard. He ran over to the Dodo. "I'm late and I now have a monster in my house!" The Dodo opened the gate slowly and smiled.

He circled Kairi's foot and tapped it a couple times. When no one did anything she said, "I'm not a monster; I'm Kairi!" The Dodo looked up at her and shook his head. His response made Kairi realize he must have ignored her.

"I have an idea," he declared proudly. "We will burn the house down!" He nodded his head like it was a brilliant idea and was consumed in thought. Kairi shook her toes nervously and Sora leapt in protest.

"No, no, no!" He protested loudly. "We mustn't! That's my house!"

"Do you have a match on you?" The Dodo asked oblivious. "I'm all out at the moment." He turned out his pockets and shrugged. He reached over into Sora's pocket and pulled out a match.

Sora struggled to get the match out of his hand as he lit it. "Please don't!" Sora pleaded. It made Kairi want to rip the house open and help, but she knew she'd startle him. The Dodo grabbed some grass and placed it on the side of Sora's house. He walked over to the gate and ripped off a chunk of wood like it was bread.

He threw it on top of the grass and tossed the match in casually. Kairi panicked and tapped her toes. If she didn't do something fast Sora's house and herself was going to be burned. She reached over into Sora's sorted garden and pulled out a carrot. Sora went berserk and grabbed the carrot's root scolding her.

She shook it a bit and he fell off. She tossed over to her peep hole. It fell and she bit off an end. Instantly, she shrunk. She stretched her muscles and ran outside. She ran over to the content looking Dodo Bird. She stormed over to him.

"What's your problem!" She exclaimed. She pointed to the fire. "That's Sora's house!"

"I beg your pardon?" The Dodo asked placing his hand on his chest surprised. She walked over to the small fire and kicked it away from the house.

"Sora, get a bucket of water!" she commanded. Sora looked at her and shrieked. He ran over to a hose that was on the side of the house. He grabbed a nearby bucket and filled it. He ran over to Kairi, with his arms unsteadily carrying the water to her. He threw it to her and it landed on her and the fire.

She wringed her dress out as she heard the satisfying hiss of the dying fire. Sora wiped his forehead and held his hand out. Kairi stared at it.

"What?"

"My gloves," he demanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I couldn't find them," Kairi apologized. Sora's face stricken in fear and ran inside. Kairi ran in after him, but was almost run into by him. It had been downstairs all along. He dashed out the door and down the path.

The Dodo stood at the gate staring at Kairi. He tapped his fingers on the gate. Kairi walked past him without looking at him. Demyx or Dodo, he was an idiot to Kairi. She headed down the path, hoping to catch Sora. She was stopped by the Dodo.

She felt a tap on the shoulder. She scowled when she saw it was the Dodo. He held out a bottle.

"For your journeys," He offered. "If you ever get thirsty." She cautiously took the bottle. She looked at it. It was an innocent green bottle. He bowed politely and was off. "I hope your journeys are fun!"

She waved and ran into the continuing forest; but not without a drink first. She needed something to wash down the cookie. She took the top off and sniffed the opening and shrugged.

She drank and stopped when she watched the sky get bigger and the ground get closer. She threw the bottle before she was too small, and soon the grass was the forest.

_Here come my favorite parts. Who will the Golden Afternoon, Caterpillar, Mad Hatter, and March Hare be? Of course won't do it all in one chapter but this is where we start snowballing. And there will me many more!_

_Please review._


	6. Among the Grass

_Here we go. The Girls of the Golden Afternoon. They have a short appearance- sorry. I really would like it if you __**reviewed**__ because I need __**feedback**__ or else I might be writing to no one here. You don't have to review anything special. I'll be content with a simple "keep going" Then I'd know I have an actually audience. _

_**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**_

_And for the record__- __**I don't own Alice in Wonderland, Through the Looking Glass and What Alice Saw, or Alice and Her Adventures in Wonderland. **_

**Part 6**

**Among the Grass**

Kairi ran through the blades of grass in a panic. What if she never grew back to real size, never found Sora, or never even left Wonderland. She was running, pushing the soft blades of grass out of her way. She had to stop because she became blind from frustrated and helpless tears. She sat on a pebble and cried into her hands.

She looked up when she heard a rustle of something among the grass. She stood up and wiped her tears away. She walked forward with more confidence than she felt. When she searched behind a few blades, she saw colors.

She saw flowers a few feet taller than her, but not towering. She stepped into their circle. Some were even as tall as her. She admired their colors- one deep purple, bright orange, calming white, humble pink, and gentle yellow. She kept spinning taking their colors. She finally sat down and looked at them all.

She heard a giggle. She turned around and nothing looked disturbed. She turned back to the flowers and the giggling got even more common. She got up, a little frightened. She stepped from the flowers as faces bloomed from the middle of the petals. First the orange, then the purple, pink, yellow and last the white.

They all had familiar faces. The orange one had been giggling.

"You gave us away," the yellow said. It wasn't meanly either, just playful.

"I couldn't help it!" It said. "Everything was too still."

"You talk," Kairi gasped.

"I think you startled her," The pink one said. It seemed to grow smaller, to her height. It motioned Kairi to her. When Kairi got closer, she recognized the face. It was the friendly and gentle Aerith from Radiant Gardens. Kairi smiled. Finally someone greeted her gently and kindly.

"She's small," the orange one said. Kairi looked closer and saw she looked like Yuffie; the rough but fun ninja friends with Aerith back at Radiant Gardens. Kairi crossed her arms.

"You're tall," Kairi shot back. The purple one looked concerned.

"Please don't fight!" It pleaded. "We only just met her, Daisy." Kairi didn't recognize the purple one, but felt a deep connection when she saw the face. The name Xion came to mind. She blinked at the name. Pushing it aside, she examined the flower.

"Are you a violet?" Kairi asked, with bliss sailing in her voice. The purple one nodded proudly.

"I see you know your flowers," she complimented.

"What am I?" The yellow asked, friendly. Her face rung a bell quickly. It was Olette from Twilight Town. Her petals were raised proudly for show to Kairi. Kairi placed her hands under her chin thoughtfully.

"You're a sunflower," she said.

"Correct," she smiled delightedly.

"Wait, wait!" The Yuffie flower motioned. "I bet you can't guess what I am!" She waved her petals. Kairi approached her and circled her.

"You're a daisy,"

"Oh! Sunflower over there gave it away earlier," She huffed. Kairi scanned if she missed anybody. She spotted the white flower. She looked droopy, but swept up in the fun anyway. Kairi gasped happily when the face on the flower was a face she recognized. It was Namine.

"You're a lily," Kairi said quietly as she approached the white flower. It nodded with a smile.

"Yes," she said in a gentle voice. "You know your flowers quite well." It grew to her level. Kairi searched her eyes. They emptied out the feeling Kairi got when she stared at herself in the mirror.

"What are you?" The daisy asked, breaking their connection.

"I'm not a flower," Kairi said, her eyes wide. They all gasped; even Namine seemed a little surprised.

"If you're not a flower," The Xion flower started. "Then what are you?" They all looked her down. She, all of the sudden, felt self conscious. She flattened her dress and closed in on herself. She felt so self conscious she felt her face get hot and suddenly felt like she was in one of those dreams where she would find herself in her under clothes, unable to find any clothes through out the whole dream.

She gulped and croaked, "I'm a girl."

"Then why are you so tiny?" The Olette flower asked, then covered her face in her petals shamefully.

"Well, I wasn't tiny until-" Kairi started.

"You're the size of a bug," The Yuffie flower exclaimed and looked to everyone.

"That's rude," Aerith said with a gentle scold. Kairi was getting angry. She ruffled the dress in reach. Her ears burned. Kairi's face scrunched up and she stormed past them. She heard the pleading of some of the other flowers calling, but she walked off with her arms crossed.

"I didn't know flowers could be so rude," She murmured to herself. If that's who she had to live with snooty flowers for the rest of her life, she thought she was going to explode. Then a wave of guilt caught in her throat. It was only really the flower that looked like Yuffie that had insulted her. The rest were nice; maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

She froze when she saw smoke curling in the air, rising above the grass. She watched it as she walked in the direction of the smoke. She pulled back blades of grass and watched the show of colorful smoke curl in the air. When they became harder to see because they started coming in a vertical angle she felt excitement.

There were more people besides the flowers. She heard humming. She started running. Where was the smoke coming from? She imagined a tiny colorful house, with a chimney blowing out this smoke. She hoped if that were true, inside the house would be some welcoming creature.

_Rummble… _She grabbed her stomach. Maybe they would also have some food. Those occasional cookies scattered across Wonderland weren't cutting it.

She gasped when she found the source. It wasn't a warm colorful house. It was a smoking caterpillar, perched on top of a soft-looking mushroom, looking all sorts of comfortable. He looked down at her judgingly. She flattened her dress consciously and looked straight at the caterpillar as it said-

"Who are you?"

_If you got confused-_

_Daisy- Yuffie Sunflower- Olette Violet- Xion Lily: Namine Rose (Not mentioned): Aerith_

_Why wasn't Larxene a flower? You'll find out- and you'll like it! __**Please review!**_


	7. The Caterpillar Upon the Mushroom

_Thank you, everyone! I got a ton of feedback last chapter! It made me really happy, and now I know I'm not writing to some cyber ghosts. I have to warn you, this one isn't one of my best. However, I've already written the next chapter and will post… maybe right after this one. Or I might just torture you and post it tomorrow… or next week. _

_Whatever I do, I know you'll enjoy the next chapter more, but this one leaks into the next to I advise you read it._

_**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **_

**Part 7**

**The Caterpillar Perched Upon the Mushroom**

"Who are you?" The caterpillar asked. Kairi stared as she stood frozen. The caterpillar wasn't gross to Kairi or freaky. He really didn't look like a caterpillar, but he had six arms. Kairi gulped as she spotted his blinding pink hair, and his body fit into a long, comfortable looking blue coat that slinked under his feet as he walked.

"I…," Kairi started and then sat down on the moist ground. "I'm Kairi. At least, I think so."

"Why don't you know so?" The caterpillar asked. He had a judging air to him that made Kairi's chest swell with uncomfortable self-consciousness.

"When I came to Wonderland I was Kairi," she replied, sighing. "But Sora called me Mary-Anne. The flowers called me a bug, and the Tweetles in the forest thought I was-"

"Enough!" The caterpillar demanded. He slinked above Kairi. He stood on a high mushroom, with his arms behind him. In his hand was a pipe with colored smoke emitting from it. He puffed in the smoke, and blew it out.

"Anyway, I really need to know how to get back to normal size," Kairi said.

"Do you?" He pondered. Kairi started recognizing him. Or felt like she knew him, but never met him. The name popped in as Marluxia.

"Yes, I do," Kairi huffed, getting up. "If you're going to waste my time, then I'll move on." The caterpillar puffed a huge cloud of vibrant smoke at her, blinding her and stinging her eyes. She coughed.

"The right grows and the left shrinks," he said, as she waved smoke away from her face, trying to get vision again.

"W-what?" She coughed. "The right of what?"

"The right!" The caterpillar exclaimed. Kairi groaned.

"Wonderland loves riddles," she grumbled.

"What?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. The caterpillar flicked its hair and sighed. He was impatient.

"Do want my help or not?" he asked.

Kairi moaned. "Yeah, but you said 'The right grows.' What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?"

Kairi stared, not sure what to do. She couldn't walk off; he would blind her again. She didn't want to sit down again, and this caterpillar wasn't making things any easier. She turned around, debating whether to leave that way or not.

When she spun back around, the caterpillar had been replaced with a cocoon. She gasped. It was blue and the shell reflected the suns light, making it beautiful to Kairi. She stared at it, deciding maybe leaving was a good idea. He couldn't blind her in a cocoon.

She walked past his mushroom, not looking over her shoulder. She swung her arms by her sides, making her walk faster. She felt energy behind her. She didn't look back; she didn't care.

"The right grows," she mumbled. "Whatever."

She was lifted into the air by the power of something above. She was placed back down, and looked up to see what had picked her up. Fluttering above her head was a huge butterfly. It had pink wings, matching the hair.

The caterpillar waved to her. She gasped at how fast his transformation had been. He had only two arms now, holding up his wings as he glided by. She gaped.

"You're amazing!" She called out to him through he cuffed hands. The butterfly shrugged pompously and turned to her.

"The mushroom," he called. She was confused at first then turned to where his perch had been. He pointed to it. His message clicked in. She raced to the mushroom while waving her thanks to the butterfly she only knew for a few moments.

She climbed up onto the top of the mushroom with difficulty. She needed to get to the right side of the mushroom; because it was going to make he grow back to normal size.

She ripped off a spongy piece of the yellowish mushroom. She licked her lips and weighed the mushroom in her hand. Too big of a bite and she'd be a giant, but just right and she'd be back to normal. She gulped and placed her mouth on a piece of mushroom. She chewed it carefully and swallowed cautiously.

She shot up and watched the trees become normal. She stopped right where she needed to be. She straightened her dress and started jogging in the direction she hoped Sora took to… wherever he was going.

She picked up the front of her dress, just in case she wouldn't trip over it. She went from a jog, to a sprint, then a run. She ran deeper into a dark and easy-to-get-lost-in forest. When the ground became purplish dark and sunlight didn't poke out of the trees, she stared cautiously walking.

She spun around when she heard an animal sound she didn't recognize. She gulped and stifled a scream when she heard a slither. She started walking stiffly forward. She heard bouncy humming. She closed her eyes and walked on, trying to calm herself with the familiar sounds of the island. She swayed to the imaginary sound of the waves.

The waves disappeared behind the sound of something heavy in the trees.

"Hi there," a voice greeted. She shrieked and started running faster than she thought possible in an unfamiliar dress.

"Sora!" she cried and tripped on her dress. She dropped to the ground defeated. She cried into the ground, the soil sticking to her wet face.

"Don't cry," the voice said calmly. Her tears froze in her throat when she recognized the voice. She turned her head to see Riku holding his hand out to her.

_I was too impatient, so I posted this before my editor could edit it. _

**Please review! **


	8. The Vanishing Friend

_Thank you for the quick feedback, guys. This is why I'm putting the chapter on faster than expected. My editor didn't read this one either, so ignore horrible type-o's. I'd really appreciate it if you guys would watch your language on your reviews; I really don't care if you say something harsh about my story- but watch the language. That's my only stipulation. _

_**I don't own Kingdom Hearts!**_

**Part 8**

**The Vanishing Friend**

Kairi sat up and wiped her dirty wet face. Riku's hand was out to her invitingly with a warm smile. She took his hand and stood up. He looked different. She wasn't surprised, considering everyone looked different in Wonderland. He wore a striped shirt that fit him snug under his rigid jean jacket. He wore matching gloves, and black pants. He had purple cat ears poking out from his silver hair.

"Riku," she murmured, then jumped on him in a hug and sobbed.

"Riku?" he asked confused, but with an entertained sound to it. She cried into his shoulder.

"Well, maybe you're not Riku," she said in a calmed sob. "But you look enough like him." The cat Riku slowly pushed her off. She wiped her eyes, and looked into his eyes. It certainly wasn't Riku. They were laid back and joke filled.

"What's your name in Wonderland?" she asked him.

"I'm the Cheshire Cat," he proclaimed, pointing stiffly to his chest. He flipped and jumped up to reach a branch. Without effort, he pulled himself up and sat on the branch, kicking his feet. Kairi would have laughed that a guy that looked like Riku was acting so immature- if she weren't so lost.

"Do you know the way out of the woods?" She asked, walking under him. Riku smiled and nodded furiously. Kairi smiled, trying to look cute. It was a habit for the real Riku.

"Yes, I do!" The cat Riku announced proudly, and disappeared in a swirl. Kairi gasped and ran to the branch. She waited for him to come back.

"I also saw the White Rabbit!" His voice came from behind her. She jumped, and spun around, facing nose to nose with him. She pulled back and blushed.

"W-Where?" She asked, embarrassed. She scratched the side of her nose.

"He came through here," he said, grabbing her shoulders and guiding her down the path. She almost started leaning into him, but stopped, remembering it wasn't Riku.

"He went down this path?" She asked dumbly.

"Right down here," He said into her ear. "Unlike you, he didn't stop to see the Mad Hatter's."

"The Mad Hatter?" Kairi asked, still being guided by Riku. "I didn't meet a Mad Hatter."

"Oh, I know," He chuckled. "But you're going to." Kairi escaped from his grip and spun around to meet his gaze.

"No, I'm not," she told him with authority. "I need to find Sora- I mean The White Rabbit."

"He won't go anywhere," he said reassuringly.

"But he's probably miles away," Kairi protested.

"Yes, and the Mad Hatter's just up this road," he said with a warm but mischievous smile. "You'll love to meet him."

"Why do they call him the Mad Hatter?" she asked. "I don't want to meet anyone mad."

Riku chuckled with a shrug. "We're all mad here."

She walked past him, starting to have enough from the cat. He walked right on her heels.

"Quit following me," she commanded.

"No," he chuckled. "I have to make sure you get to the Mad Hatter's,"

Kairi wished the boy didn't look so much like Riku. She spun around and smacked him in the face. She didn't get to hear the smack of his skin, because he disappeared before she even reached his face. He appeared in front of her, making her jump.

"Let's not be violent," he scolded jokingly, flicking her nose with a smile. She rubbed her sore nose as he escorted her with his hand holding hers. She resisted for a couple pulls, but after several feet she gave into his iron grip.

She was pulled down the road for a couple minutes, listening to the hum of the song on the Riku-cat's mind. Her heels started getting tired as she was greeted with the smells of pastries. She loved her small whiff and wanted more. She moaned in bliss. Riku gave her a smile when he heard her.

"Those are the smells of an endless party at the Mad Hatter's," he said. She made her face expressionless.

"I don't want to go," she lied. "I want to find Sora."

"Then you can bring him some leftovers from the party,"

"Why do you want me to see him so badly?" she asked, with a desperate edge to her voice. He shrugged.

"Are you doing it just for the fun of being mischievous," she asked. He laughed.

"You could say that!" He said. Kairi saw a far off gate. It was to the side of the path. It was the opening to a hedge. It was white, and from a far, she could hear music coming from that direction. The smells got even more taunting. She ended up on the side of Riku, being called by the fun music and the inviting smells.

"Is there anything you want to warn me about?" Kairi asked her heart racing. Was this hatter really mad?

"No," Riku said. "Just have fun!" They arrived at the gate and he pushed her in. She spun around angrily to face him, but he had disappeared. She sighed and marched in.

A boy and a young man were swaying their teacups in the air happily. Music hooted from their steamed teapots. Chairs sat on the sides of the table, but nobody filled them. The smells had been lifting off of the table from pies, breads, cupcakes, cookies, brownies, muffins, and basically every baked sweet she could think of.

They didn't notice her walk in. The older one dunked an oversize spoonful of sugar into his buddy's cup. His friend then took a swig and they laughed with their arms around each other's shoulders. Their tea splashed in the air and rained on their heads.

The younger one had long bunny ears that dropped to his shoulders. His hair was messy and blonde, matching his coat he wore over his tacky shirt underneath.

The older one had a large, festive hat. Red hair poked from underneath, giving him a rebel look. His suit was purple, matching his varying colors on his head. A red shirt poked out of his coat. He laughed haughtily. His young friend gave into his own laughter, and laid onto the table, butter dripping onto the tips of his hair.

The older one gasped for air. He stopped laughing when he saw Kairi. She caved into herself and stepped for the gate. A huge smile slowly widened on his face. The younger one looked up to see why his friend had stopped laughing. He spotted Kairi, and straightened up. Kairi could see him blushing.

"Welcome!" The man called. "I'm the Mad Hatter!"

_This is going to be great! Everyone now knows why I didn't use certain characters now, right? Well if you couldn't tell who anyone was by the description, then I won't give it away. By the way, Kairi does like Sora, but I thought I'd make it more interesting if Kairi flirted with someone that looked like Riku. _

_**Please review. **_


	9. The Mad Party

_Here we go. I'm sorry it's been awhile. I had the longest writing block known to man. But I'm back, more creative than ever… don't you like the way that sounds? Anyway, please keep reading. I promise I won't have a long writer's block again! (That actually depends on how life thinks about that one.) _

**Part 9**

**The Mad Party**

Kairi was escorted to a seat near the Mad Hatter and his friend.

"What's your name?" The Mad Hatter asked. His bunny-eared friend handed her a large cup of tea that was overflowing. She carefully picked it up and sipped it. It had a sweet taste; she swallowed a mound of sugar along with the tea, however.

"I'm Kairi," she answered, after gulping down the unsuspected mound. She looked to the younger one. He smiled when he noticed.

"I'm the March Hare!" He greeted, shaking her hand. She instantly recognized him. His blonde hair, blue eyes- how could she have missed him? His smile looked amazingly like Sora's. Roxas had also slipped into Wonderland, or someone looked miraculously looked like him.

Kairi looked to the Mad Hatter. She couldn't believe it had taken her so long to see the Mad Hatter looked like Axel. He still had the two slits under his eyes and everything. The red hair should have given it away even faster.

"Sugar?" The March Hare asked, dumping a large amount of sugar in her tea. She pushed her cups aside and frowned.

"Riku- I mean the Cheshire Cat said you guys are having a party," Kairi said, looking around. "What's it for?"

The March Hare looked to his friend and smiled. "It's an Unbirthday Party!" He exclaimed, clapping.

"An Unbirthday?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well," The March Hare thought. "You have one birthday each year, but-"

The Mad Hatter cut in, "You have 364 Unbirthdays!" He slipped a party hat onto her head. She adjusted it and smiled.

She laughed uneasily. "Okay," she nodded. She placed her tea down.

"Do you care for something to eat?" The March Hare offered, sliding a slice of pound cake towards her.

"No, thank you," she replied, shaking her hands in front of her chest.

"Sweet tart?" His friend asked quickly.

"Cookie?"

"Brownie?"

"Pie?"

"No, thank you!" She said abruptly and pushed their plates away. She sighed, and deflated. "I'm not hungry."

"You have got to have some cake!" Roxas insisted. He pushed in front of her a colorful moist-looking cake. She gulped down her will-power.

"Why not?" She sighed, and picked up a fork, then froze. "It won't make me grow or shrink will it?"

Axel dived into his own cake. "No, why?" He looked confused.

"Just a thought," Kairi pushed aside and tasted the cake herself. It was perfect. It was cake bakers dream about making. She leaned back in her seat as if the cake weighted her down.

"Like it?" Roxas asked, leaning forward for her answer.

"It's delicious! Best cake I've ever eaten," Kairi applauded. Loud clashes from the gate made her jump and straighten her back.

"Please!" The White Rabbit came running in. "I'm late!" Sora ran with his pocket watch at hand. Kairi jumped from her seat, making the chair fall over.

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed. "What are you doing here? I'm so happy to see you!"

"I don't have time for hello's or good-byes," Sora cried. "I'm late!" Axel grabbed him by one of Sora's ears as he ran by.

"What's the rush for, little guy?" Axel asked. For the first time, Kairi saw him freeze. He looked so cute when he was still and bashful. He fiddled with his pocket watch, and then jumped. He probably realized he wasn't in constant movement.

"I need to get to the Queen!" He exclaimed. Axel grabbed his watch and examined it. Roxas ran over. The bunch looked perfect standing together.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked feverishly.

Axel chuckled and pulled the watch over to the table with Sora on the other end like a leash. "Silly, your watch is slow," Axel chuckled.

"No!" Sora exclaimed.

"Let me fix it for you," Axel said, pulling the chain out of Sora's reach and onto the table even more. Roxas scooted food out of the way for the Mad Hatter.

"No, no! Please give me back my watch!" Sora cried, looking behind Axel's shoulder. Kairi decided to join. Could Axel really fix his watch; if it was broken for that matter?

"Okay, March Hare," Axel looked to Roxas. He opened the watch's inside. "Ready?"

"Ready," Roxas replied with a nod.

"Ready for what?" Kairi and Sora asked at the same time.

"Jelly!" Axel cried, and stuck his hand out.

"Jelly," Roxas repeated hurriedly and placed a jar of jelly into Axel's empty hand.

"Jelly?" Kairi and Sora asked together. "What are you doing?"

"Sugar!"

"Sugar,"

"Sugar?" Kairi and Sora's reply was more urgent and worried.

"Butter!" Axel cried, glancing at Kairi and Sora annoyed.

"Butter," Roxas handed him a bar of butter.

"Butter!" Sora exclaimed without Kairi. "No! Stop!"

"Peanut butter!"

"What!" Sora cried in horror.

"Crunchy or smooth?" Roxas asked holding up two containers.

Kairi couldn't take anymore of their horrifying nonsense. She snatched the peanut butter away from Roxas. She also stole the watch from Axel.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. She pitched it to Sora. Sora caught it and rubbed the food off of the cogs and gears. He grabbed his head in fear.

"You broke it!" He cried and ran away looking at the watch.

"Oh, no!" Kairi moaned, and looked over Sora's shoulder.

"Oops," Axel said sheepishly. He walked over to Sora and wrapped his arm around Sora's shoulders. "I guess you'll have to get a new watch."

Sora jumped out of Axel's grip and panted. "Oh, no, oh, no! This isn't good!"

"I can't believe this," Kairi groaned, feeling Sora's despair.

Axel turned to Roxas and Kairi. "I know! Wasn't it fun? Let's do it again!"

Kairi huffed and ran out with Sora. "Wait, Sora," she called after him. She looked over her shoulder at Roxas and Axel. Axel shrugged.

"A very merry Unbirthday to you," He called after her. "Got it memorized?"

_Can I please have some feedback, one last time, so I can make sure I'm not writing to cyber ghosts. I just need some convincing so that I can finish the story to real people. _

_**Please review!**_


	10. Painting the Roses Red

_Hello again! Sorry about having no door mouse the last chapter. However, I couldn't think of anyone who it could have been. Anyway, this chapter is short, I'm sorry. I had to stop it where I did though. It was too perfect! Also, my editor didn't edit this. _

_Here's chapter10! _

**Part 10**

**Painting the Roses Red**

Kairi chased Sora. She never let him out of her sight; until he made a sharp turn and lost her. She panted and realized she didn't know where she was. The forest they had been running through was dark and scary. She shivered when she felt very alone. She looked around emptily.

She looked around furiously when she heard creepy, distant humming. She clung to herself when the source didn't show.

"Hello?" She called. The humming still went on. She spun around and met nose-to-nose with the Cheshire Cat. She fell to the ground in surprise.

"Oh, Riku," she gasped, placing her hand on her heart. Riku helped her up. He smiled.

"Did I startle you?" He asked childishly.

"Yes," she sighed, realizing he wasn't Riku. It was only a person that looked like Riku. He was also a lot more immature and ingenuous.

"Were you chasing the White Rabbit?" He asked. His hands were behind his back and he was leaning into her face with a kid-like smile. She chuckled nervously.

"Yes, of course," she answered.

"He went that way," Riku pointed to his right, which was Kiari's left. She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Rik- Cheshire Cat," she shook his hand politely and hurried off. He chuckled as she ran away. He seemed to disappear, only his smile leaving a mark of where he used to be.

She stopped when the path ended at a heart-shaped hole in the hedge. She examined it. It was large and the scenery was completely different from the shadowy and ominous woods. It was leafy, sunny, the hedges reached high over her head, and a castle lied beyond hedges.

She walked in cautiously letting the warmth soak into her clothes. She grinned. Maybe she had finally found a safe place to stay. She heard clinking and clanking coming from behind the bushes. She walked around it to see what was making the sound.

She gasped when she saw men in armor. They weren't just men; they were in the shape of cards, but they had familiar faces on them. The rest of the Organization she hadn't seen before were now all either marching or hidden behind other hedges. She walked past them.

She saw a Vexen card and a Xigbar card. She stopped when she realized the hedges shaped out a maze. She ran back to Vexen and Xigbar. She tugged on their armor.

"Hey, how did you get in?" The Vexen card asked. She looked to Xigbar. He laughed.

"Wouldn't the Queen want to know about her?" He asked Vexen. Kairi realized they were guards.

"Please don't!" she cried. "I just need to know my way around. If you could help me, I'd be so grateful!" She put on her best cute face. Vexen scoffed.

"I'm not getting my head cut off just for a pretty face," Vexen sneered. He grabbed her by one arm. She slipped away and ran.

"Hey!" She heard Xigbar called behind her. She ran with her head down and her arms pumping. She didn't look back, that would have slowed her down. She took a sharp right turn. It was a tiny dead end. She flattened herself against the wall. She held her breath as they ran past her.

"She went this way, I know it!" She heard Xigbar instruct and their clanking faded away. She sighed and decided it was safe. She took a left turn, assuming they were right. She gasped when she saw other cards.

They were on top of ladders, with paint brushes. They looked worried and busy. They ran up and down the ladders painting roses on the tall bushes. She looked around. Xaldin and Luxord ran past her. They didn't seem to notice her picking up a paint brush.

The roses were white, and now they were painting them red. Why? She shrugged and shakily got up on the ladder. She unsteadily stroked the flowers. She exclaimed startled when someone shook the bottom of the ladder. She looked down to see an impatient Luxord.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, jumping off. He huffed and crawled up fast than she thought possible. Lexaeus jumped onto a ladder by a nearby tree. She sighed and dropped the paint brush. They were in too much of a hurry for her to help.

The jumped and turned around, remembering the Cheshire Cat said Sora had come through here. She was surprised not to see him helping. Then again, it wasn't Sora, it was the White Rabbit.

She started heading out when she saw Xemnas painting as well. She paused when she thought that he was the leader of the Organization. It was odd to see him at work. She then stomped her foot. It wasn't Xemnas; it was a cards man that _looked _like Xemnas.

She decided to ask him what was going on. She tapped him on his pointy shoulder. He spun around, looking aghast. He sighed when he saw it was Kairi. She was confused.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I thought maybe you were her majesty."

"Oh, no. I'm not," Kairi said awkwardly. "I just have a quick question."

"I hope it is quick," Xemnas said, looking around nervously. "The Queen could be anywhere."

Kairi shook her head. "I'm just wondering why you're painting the bush's flowers."

Xemnas nodded. "The Queen said she wanted white rose, so that's what we grew. Then, recently, she said she wanted _red roses_!" He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I must get back to work."

Kairi scratched her head. This Queen sounded pretty wishy-washy. Also a little spoiled and rude. She shrugged. She had to find Sora. Who was this Queen anyway?

A scream sounded through the hedges. It sounded loud and upset. Kairi hid behind the closest bush. She heard stomping.

"What do you _mean_?" The voice shouted. Kairi flinched. "You had better catch her, or it's your head! Got it?" Kairi gulped.

"The Queen!" The workers with the paint gasped. They dropped their paint brushes and hid them behind the bushes. They stood by the opening on the hedge. Kairi was hidden behind them. She gave Xemnas a quick nervous look, but he didn't seem to notice.

A frustrated huff came. The "Queen" sounded really close. Kairi stiffened.

"Cards men!" She exclaimed. "Go look for the girl!" Their armor clanked. Kairi stifled a gasp.

"But, your majesty!" Sora's voice sounded. "Do you really-"

"Silence, hare!" Her voice rang fiercely. Sora was quiet. Kairi climbed the hedge and peeked over it. She ducked down before seeing the Queen. She realized how stupid that would have been.

Would she be trapped in her forever, being hunted by cards? She gulped and realized she didn't want to go there. She shoved the cards men out of the way and presented herself.

"I-" she stopped when she recognized the queen. Sora's eyes were wide with horror when he saw her. She couldn't blame him. Larxene stared down at her snobbishly and with an evil grin.

_So…? Haha, I just love it! She's perfect! I even know who's gonna be the King of Hearts. __**Please review! **_


End file.
